Smile
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: He sees the best of himself reflected in her bright blue eyes. She warms his icy heart. She makes him smile. One-Shot song-fic-ish-thingy inspired by Uncle Kracker's "Smile".


Smile

A P/L song-fic inspired by Uncle Kracker's 'Smile'. This is one of the few songs that gets played at the store I work at that doesn't drive me up the wall.

You may notice that this song-fic doesn't have any lyrics put in, so if you would like to know what the actual lyrics are, you can look them up, or go onto YouTube and listen to the song there.

Disclaimer: I will never own TMM. Or this song. Or Pie and Lettuce. All I've got is the enjoyment of writing this.

_**Verse One, Part One**_

I was lucky.

Oh so very lucky to just be able to stand in the light she radiated. Her sunshine bringing light and warmth to my cold and dark heart, hardened by years of tragedy, pain and strict military life and training.

She was there, undoing the damage that I thought would be permanent.

Damage that for the most part was self-inflicted, whether I knew it or not.

She brought out the best in me, just by being her, by doing nothing more than showing me that sweet smile she always wore.

_**Verse One, Part Two**_

I do not believe that she is aware she is doing anything spectacular and life-changing to me.

And yet there she is, by my side, my hand in hers, unaware that she is the most important person in my life. Unaware of the heaven I am in when I am in her presence.

Earth is a beautiful planet, full of life and wonder. My home is as well, now that the Mew Aqua has restored it, giving the planet and the people—my people—who lived on it a new life.

Yet neither of the beauty of these planets could compare to the place I go to with her in my mind.

Everything is alright with her by my side, with her in my thoughts.

Even when things are not right. When my brothers bicker and fight. When everything just seems to go wrong that day. When I get called back for military duty.

Called away from her.

_**Chorus**_

I can smile that night before I leave, because I cannot help but do so around her. She puts on a happy face, though I can see hurt in her eyes that I have to leave her.

"If this is the last time we can make memories for a while, we will make sure they are good ones," She said.

And we did.

I laughed as I twirled her to the sound of the music on the old-fashioned record player in her living room, her own laughter like the sound of bells in the room. I felt like a fool when I danced, but not with her. With her, it was natural, fun, easy to do, even though we were both horrible dancers.

We tripped over each other, landing on the floor, her on top of me, her glasses crooked, her long green hair framing her face perfectly.

Breathing is a luxury for me. It is not necessary for my race. My body can survive without constantly in-taking oxygen.

But it still did not go unnoticed by me that she took my breath away, that staring into those big sapphire eyes made me forget how to breathe.

She buries her face in my shoulder, clutching tightly to my arms.

"I love you," She whispers. "I'm going to miss you."

I wrap my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. I feel like crying, though it had been many years since I last did so, but I cannot stop smiling. Because she is there, in my arms in that moment.

"I will miss you," I whisper to her. "And I will always love you."

_**Verse Two**_

The rain pours down outside the lab. Inside, I am safe and dry, sitting at a table surrounded by chemicals and test tubes and scribbling away on a piece of paper, doing calculations.

I balled up the piece of paper and through it in the corner. I winced. That was a waste of precious paper. But I could not bring myself to truly care.

I was frustrated. None of my experiments were going right and I could not for the life of me figure out the problem. I was overworked, tired and my head seemed to be constantly aching. I was irritated and starting to sink into a depression.

And had been away from her for far too long.

I glanced at the framed photo, the only decoration on my desk.

I smile as I pick it up, gently running my finger over the glass.

It was a picture of her and myself. It had been taken by one of her friends the night of a party held at Café Mew Mew. We had both been so happy that night, but also so nervous.

Her green hair flowed and curled around her with a rose pinned behind her ear, her glasses abandoned for the evening and she wore a slim blue dress tied with a white sash. That bright smile on her face. I stood beside her, my arm around her waist and wearing a black outfit that the humans called a 'tuxedo'. She had given me a shy smile and her cheeks turned red as I told her she looked beautiful, and my own face turned scarlet as she informed me that I looked very handsome in the suit.

That had been the first night we had kissed.

It had been slow, gentle, tender. It had felt so right.

I missed those lips, the smile they formed, the kisses that she pressed to my cheeks, the way they felt against mine.

I set the frame down, still smiling, though it was a sad one.

I had been away from her far too long.

I leaned back in my chair. The sound of the rain was gone.

Now only sunshine remained.

_**Chorus**_

I fell out of bed as I woke up suddenly. Though it hurt when I hit my head on the floor, I could not stop smiling.

My tour of duty was done as of this morning. I could go back to Earth.

I could see _her_.

My light, my heart.

Usually a dark cloud, I felt like I was glowing, shining that day. Lots of people stopped to stare at me, wondering if I could possibly be the same gloomy person they saw every day, or wondering if there was something wrong with me. I did not care what they thought.

I would have her in my arms again soon.

_But,_ I thought as I boarded the ship with my brothers, fully prepared for the week-long trip to Earth.

_It never was soon enough._

_**Verse Three**_

I stepped into Café Mew Mew and I saw her, placing a plate of food in front of a customer, giving the young girl a smile, that smile I could not live without, the one I had been without for far too long.

Then she looked up.

And her eyes widened and filled with tears, her smile grew.

In those beautiful eyes, I saw the best of me. The me that she loved. Not the dark, depressing, emotionless me that I only saw in my own eyes.

In her eyes, I saw the me that cared deeply for her and for my friends and family. The me that was protective, loving. The me that could act silly, a fool, and know that she thought no less of me and allowed me to do the same for myself. The me that danced with two left feet but did not care as long as she was my partner. The me that could show her that side that I had protected and hidden deep within my own heart.

The me who could be driven wild just by that smile.

The me who was smiling now and unable to stop, unable to make my eyes leave her face.

She dropped her tray to the ground with a clatter, but she did not notice or care. For she was now running through the Café.

I caught her as she threw her arms around me. She was crying into my chest.

"Shh, shh, do not cry," I begged in a whisper, stroking her hair. I had not expected that the first thing she would do upon seeing me was burst into tears.

"I c-can't h-help i-it," She hiccupped against me.

"Why are you crying," I asked. She lifted her face, that smile still bright on her face, her eyes shiny and watery as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Because I am so happy that you are back," She said. "I missed you so much…"

_**Chorus**_

I smiled at her.

"I missed you too," I whispered as I hugged her tightly. "And I am so happy to have you in my arms again."

"I love you, Pie," She whispered. "I love you so much… I thought I was going to die without you."

Then, to her surprise, I let go of her but took her hands in mine, sinking down onto one knee, as per the human tradition. She trembled slightly, her eyes still teary.

"Pie…" She whispered.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you now, forever and always. I never want to leave you again.

"You light up my dark world. You warmed my heart of stone. You are my angel, the love of my life.

"You make me smile.

"Lettuce Midorikawa, will you marry me?"

Her tears started again and she nodded her head vigorously, her smile still bright and loving.

"Yes," She finally was able to choke out. "Yes, Pie, I will."

I pulled her into my arms, unable to stop smiling, barely hearing the 'awwws' and cheers coming from all around us. We were surrounded, but it was still our own private moment.

She was mine. She had always been mine.

_**End verse**_

She was the reason I could smile.


End file.
